


虔诚梦魇

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: Blake第一人称。
Relationships: Blake Langermann/Jessica Gray





	虔诚梦魇

**Author's Note:**

> Blake第一人称。

“Blake、Blake——Blake。”

我醒来的时候，她正把我压在储物间的地上。她一向盘好的整齐的发辫有些松散，脖子上的银制十字架随她的动作摇晃。她笑得很甜，双腿分开坐在我腰间，低下头用鼻尖蹭我的脸颊，以至于十字架垂下来碰到我的锁骨；她就像一只用胡须摩挲着主人的猫咪。储物间光线昏暗，我能看到她闪闪发亮的眼睛，白色的衬衫和黑色的裙子。我看到蓝色。大蓝洞，或者——血流一般的红海；摩西。我想起死去的耶稣、祷告的誓词，在我的脑海里一闪而过的还有血腥的村庄，血雨，白雪；呼救，嚎哭，死亡和折断的十字架。我的双手像是刺穿般疼痛，又不知这疼痛源于何处；我尚不过十四岁，不是么？可是我的肺泡就像被火焰和焦油挤压一般难以呼吸。有些事物逃出我的大脑，钻离我的心脏，融化在Jessica的眼眸和学校储物间的灯光里；我想我肯定是遗忘了什么，却因遗忘而感到释然和炽热。隐秘的感觉萦绕着我的灵魂。我忘了谁是她永远的父亲。

“Jessica？”

我困难地想要直起身子，她不满地用劲再次将我推下地面。我只好无奈地用双肘撑住地板，仰起头注视她。她扣紧我的手，拉到她胸前交握；接着她低下头，亲吻我的指缝。她抬起头后，有片刻抿住嘴唇，像是在思考什么一样盯住我半晌，终于再次露出她俏皮而明亮的微笑。那笑容是如此天真而摄人心魄：

“留下来吧。”她如同梦呓一般轻声说。


End file.
